


Academy of Religious Order

by Yuukihime



Series: Tsunayoshi, The Demon Slayer? [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuukihime/pseuds/Yuukihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the overview of the Academy of Religious Order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Academy of Religious Order

**Author's Note:**

> This story might be a little dry and boring as they are some helpful facts to understand the main storyline.

** Academy of Religious Order **

 

 

** History **

****

The Academy of Religious Order was established in the year 1610 by an Italian man named Giotto along with his seven friends as part of the Vatican’s special division of demon slaying. Their mission was to exterminate anything that was evil and harmed others. 

In the beginning, this order was not a school for training demon slayers. Instead, this was just a small headquarter for them to rest, regroup, stock up on supplies, etc.

Over the years, as Giotto and his friends grew more and more powerful, they started to gain more and more subordinates. As some of their subordinates had children, Giotto found himself started to expand their headquarters. With the expansion of the headquarters, one of Giotto’s friends suggested turning the place into a school for demon slaying. He also managed to provide some good reasons; firstly, the school would enable people to learn how to protect themselves from evil beings. Secondly, this would lessen the amount of paperwork Giotto had to do for the Vatican due to lesser missions undertaken by the eight of them. Thirdly, they would be able to concentrate their attentions on the truly dangerous creatures.

Thus, the Academy of Religious Order was born with the approval of the Vatican.

 

 

 

** Current **

 

The school is divided into two divisions, male and female divisions, and seven sections for each division according to the individual’s personality. There are Lightning, Storm, Rain, Mist, Sun, Cloud, and last but not the least, Sky. 

The female division is towards the West, while the male division is towards the East. The positions of the sections are as follows; from the north in clockwise direction, Mist, Sun, Lightning, Storm, Rain, Cloud, Cloud, Rain, Storm, Lightning, Sun, Mist. With the two Skies in the center. 

Students of any age are accepted into the school, provided that they have recommendations or if they are related to either the founders or any of the trainers in the school. All students are to graduate by the age of fourteen. The school will also not be responsible for any injury or death that will occurred. 

There are no fixed trainers for any particular sections. Although, permanent trainers may be assigned to students with potential abilities.  The current trainers are as follows; Reborna, Fon, Lal Mirch, Colonnello, Verde, Skull, Mammon, Bermuda von Veckenschtein, and Luce. They are also known as the Arcobaleno, the strongest in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Completed date: 27/08/2012


End file.
